1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a monitoring and pre-warning system, and particularly relates to a monitoring and pre-warning system and method that may integrate heterogeneous network for disaster prevention.
2. Description of Related Art
In typical, there are two types of disaster prevention system. One is an onsite disaster prevention system, and the other is a regional disaster prevention system. The onsite disaster prevention system is used to process a rapid disaster information report for a fixed point, such as a school Each detecting apparatus in the onsite disaster prevention system senses the disaster information to generate a corresponding warning individual. In other words, it is not necessary to integrate different disaster information from different detecting apparatus to generate the warning information. Therefore, the onsite disaster prevention system may generate a pre-warning information immediately for a fixed point. However, because the onsite disaster prevention system only processes a rapid disaster information report for a fixed point, the disaster information is not transferred to other region when the disaster happens. The other region may not use this disaster information to improve the reliability of issuing pre-warning information.
On the other hand, the regional disaster prevention system may receive and integrate disaster information form different fixed points to generate more reliable pre-warning information. In typical, the regional disaster prevention system uses a public network or buries another communication lines to form a communication connection in a region. The building cost and maintenance fee is expensive. Moreover, such communication connection needs base stations to transfer the disaster information. Therefore, once one of the base stations is out of order, the communication connection will be cut off to make the disaster information be not transferred in the region, which causes the regional disaster prevention system be failure.